


Once Upon a Time

by Borderline_Babe



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedtime Stories, M/M, No authorization to copy to another site, Not Beta Read, The Prince and the farmer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderline_Babe/pseuds/Borderline_Babe
Summary: A slight misfortune guides Prince Rhett of McLaughlin to his one true love, a humble farmer named Link, son of Charles of the family Neal.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secondhand_watermelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_watermelon/gifts).



> A very special friend of mine asked for a bedtime story, so I wrote pieces of this story each night directly into Tumblr. I have collected them here, as well as, added a Epilogue. Enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________________

Once upon a time there was a prince named Prince Rhett of McLaughlin. Prince Rhett was the most handsome man in all the land. Fair maidens from townships around fawned and swooned as the prince’s carriage passed through. But alas, handsome Rhett was nonplussed by the attention. He drummed his long slender fingers on the window of his carriage.

“Why are you so glum Prince Rhett?” Squire Chase inquired.

“I long to find my true love. I have looked throughout my kingdom but to no avail. I am beginning to believe they do not exist.” Rhett answered with a sigh. 

Without warning, the carriage pitched forward throwing the riders from their seats. The prince emerged from the carriage straightening his royal robes.

“What is the meaning of all this?” Rhett huffed.

“I beg your pardon my Lord, but it appears we have broken one of the wheels. I will take one of the horses and ride to the next town for assistance.” the coachman explained.

“Don’t be silly, let us walk to the farm up ahead and inquire of their skill.” Prince Rhett offered.

“Please, Lord, wait here while I investigate.” the coachman begged.

“Nonsense, let’s go.” Prince Rhett led the way.

The group of men made the short hike to the modest farm. As they approached, a man met them.

“To what do owe this great honor, Prince Rhett?” The farmer bowed deeply.

“I don’t believe I have had the pleasure, kind sir.” Prince Rhett inquired.

“I am Link, Son of Charles of the family Neal. We are but humble farmers.” Link squared his strong broad shoulders and smiled a crooked smile with adorable pointy canines at the Prince.

Prince Rhett was immediately smitten.

He wasn’t sure what to focus on first, the dark brown hair with wispy wings behind each ear, his tall lithe physique or his impossibly beautiful blue eyes. What he was sure of was that he wanted to look at nothing but this man for the rest of his days.

“My Lord, I was asking what brings you to our hamlet?” Link repeated.

“Yes. We have suffered a misfortune with our carriage. Would you possess the tools and skills to repair a wheel?” Prince Rhett asked.

“A thousand pardons sir. We only have farming implements and the like.” Link lowered his head.

‘That is quite alright. My coachman and squire will return to town for assistance. I will wait by the carriage.” The three men turn to leave when Link reached out and grabbed the Prince’s robe.

Prince Rhett looked down at the farmer’s hand. Link withdrew it as if the prince were a hot poker.

“I do not know what came over me. I only meant to invite you to stay at my home while you await repairs to your carriage.” Link bloomed with embarrassment.

“Think nothing of it. Yes, I accept your offer. Gentlemen, return to the carriage take two of the horses and return to the previous town.

“But Lord, the next town is closer. Shouldn’t we go there?” Chase asked.

“I’ll ask you not to question your Prince, Squire Chase.” Rhett scolded.

“Of course, my Lord.” With that the two gentlemen departed on their quest.

“I’m all yours Link, son of Charles. What should I see first?”

Link swooped his arm to the side to guide the Prince forward. He was completely at a loss as to what one does when the Prince of all the land literally drops by your farm unannounced. He had heard stories of the Prince’s great beauty. But nothing had prepared him for the way he literally glowed in the afternoon son. Auburn, almost red, flowing hair and beard. Strong lines but soft expression. Link shook slightly at the excitement and attraction.

“I’m aware of the inconvenience this causes, please go about your daily routine. Pretend I am not even here.” The Prince attempted to alleviate the farmer’s obvious nervousness. He shared a small smile and a dart of pink tongue wet his lips.

“I believe that is quite impossible, my Lord.” Link let his eyes linger over the Prince’s lips. He would gladly go to the gallows for one taste.

Snapping back to himself, the farmer unlatched the rough hewn wood door and welcomed the prince. “The day has drawn to a close, my Lord. I hope your party makes it to town.” Link gestured to a chair. “Night is upon us.”

“I have no concerns, my men are well trained. I have however made my lodging tonight of issue.” The prince took a sweeping glance noting one bed in the one room abode.

“Do not let that be of concern. The barn will be more than adequate for my needs.” Link couldn’t help staring at his bed entertaining the thought of the Prince there, kissing him, or more? The farmer looked away in hopes that the Prince did not read his scandalous thoughts.

“We shant worry with that right now. Please join me and tell me all about Link son of Charles. I am quite interested in this humble farmer who has hidden himself away from me for so long.” The Prince patted the adjacent chair.

“If I may be so bold as to offer to share a mead of my own making? Scuppernong and honeysuckle.” Link grabbed two metal cups that tinked lightly as he continued to shake.

As he sat and offered the Prince his sweet drink, the Prince grasped the cup with one hand and covered Link’s with the other.

“Link, please do not be afraid. We are simply two gentlemen sharing a delicious drink.” Prince Rhett’s hand held firm over Link’s.

Link felt the heat from the Prince’s hand travel throughout his body igniting his desire.

Prince Rhett leaned back in his chair and watched Link over his cup. Link tried to match the intensity but swooned as he felt those green eyes pierce his heart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“And there I lay, drenched in milk and she kicks her back hoof again and knocks over the stool too!’ Link wheezed with an exhaling laugh. Prince Rhett joined in uproarious laughter. His booming laugh filled the tiny cottage.

The two had been sharing stories about their lives both tearful and funny. Link had shared about losing his mother last planting season and never really knowing his father. 

Prince Rhett lamented his enormous responsibilities at such a young age and the loneliness of his station. After bonding over their intimate exchanges they truly enjoyed how much they shared similar senses of humor. They laughed and drank and laughed and drank.

Prince Rhett brought the cup to his lips only to find it empty. He turned the cup over and laughed that nothing came out. Link turned the carafe upside down and giggled that it was empty, as well. “I shall take this opportunity to go talk to a man about a horse.” The Prince stood and staggered forward. Link opened the front door for him and returned to give the man some privacy.

A few moments later the Prince returned. “I believe I may have relieved myself on one of your cats. Dreadful creatures.” The Prince slurred. He meant to return to his chair but lost his balance. As he tumbled forward, the farmer caught him deftly. The Prince righted himself and realized he was nose-to-nose with the farmer. “I’m afraid the castle wine has not prepared me for your stout mead.” The Prince whispered.

The Prince felt almost immediately sobered by the lustful gaze of the farmer. “If you are ill, my Lord, maybe I should prepare your bed.” The farmer whispered back.

“Not ill. Just not sure-footed.” The Prince struggled to keep his breath even. Neither man stepping from the other’s space.

“To avoid injury, might I suggest you lay down.” Link held his palm out to the bed.

Prince Rhett turned to look at the simple bed adorned with several quilts, then down to his royal robes. His hooded gaze returned slowly to Link. “I usually have footmen to help me undress.”

“If I may, sir?” Link said as he walked behind the Prince and let his fingers caress Rhett’s neck as he pulled the top coat away. The Prince felt a shiver over his body.

The farmer took his time removing each article of clothing slowly and teasingly. Taking every opportunity to lightly pull his fingertips over each body part that presented itself.  
Rhett’s body was thrumming like the war drums of battle. He had long since given up trying to maintain his proper demeanor and let his head fall back and groan with every touch.

When Link had the Prince down to his undergarments, he found himself on his knees. Prince Rhett opened his eyes and looked down at the farmer. Link looked up to him with a hungry look showcased by hungry sky blue eyes.

The Prince pulled Link to his feet and held his face gently in his hands. “It is not lost on me the difference in station we represent. It is not my intention to exert my will over you.” Rhett spoke tenderly.

“But what if I want you to?”

Link’s question hit Rhett like a gut punch. As such, he was struggling to fill his lungs with oxygen. But the Prince quickly gathered himself. “I see.”

He trailed the back of his fingers up the V of Link’s tunic around to the back of his neck. Rhett scraped his nails from the base of Link’s neck until he had a handful of hair. His gentle touch turned urgent as his fist pulled at the hairs just enough to pull a gasp from Link. Rhett leaned down and licked a stripe up Link’s exposed neck and nibbled behind his ear. Link breath came in pants. 

Rhett held his lips to Link’s ear and growled, “Have you ever known a man?” Feasting on mouthfuls of Link’s neck while waiting for a response. “I have lain with neither man nor woman.” Link’s words came in strained breathlessness. 

Rhett’s froze for a moment, drew back to fully see Link’s face. Rhett searched Link’s eyes for honesty and found an open book begging to be read. As quickly as the moment of calm hit, it was over. Fire licked behind Rhett’s eyes as he gripped Link’s tunic and rent it in two causing Link to yip. Tattered fabric floated to the ground. 

Rhett was taken aback by the beauty of the farmer’s chest. Broad shoulders, muscles toned from days of hard labor, skin bronzed by the unforgiving sun. Rhett stepped chest to chest with the breathless farmer and ghosted his lips over Link’s. “You won’t be able to say that after tonight.” With that the Prince crashed his lips into Link’s, taking ownership of Link’s mouth. The farmer did not relinquish control and battled back with fervency. Sounds of air being pulled through nostrils, wet licks, and desperate moans from both men mingled with the sound of the crackling fire.

Rhett untied the farmer’s pants and worked them and the undergarments down. The Prince yanked away the britches, picked up Link by the backs of his thighs and climbed into the bed. He lay Link down gently keeping himself between Link’s legs. Link lay there with his arms above his head. Eyes glassy, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. A look of complete adoration on his face.

The Prince spit into his hand and reached between Link’s legs and found his tight entrance. He swirled the pad of his finger over and around. Link’s thighs began to quiver, his eyebrows knitted with a look that asked, _“What is that feeling?”_

Rhett continued to tease Link, Link working his hips in rhythm. “Look at me.” Rhett asked of Link who had shut his eyes tightly. Rhett stopped his ministrations and asked again. Link opened his eyes but continued to breathe deeply. “You must swear to me that you will object at once if I overstep.” Rhett said with all seriousness and authority. 

“I swear. I will.” Link said between breathes. “Please.Take me.” With that Rhett slid in a finger. 

Link moaned so deeply that Rhett felt it in his stomach. Rhett watched Link as he worked him open. His head thrashed back and forth. Moans rumbled from deep within the farmer. Rhett bent down and captured Link’s lips in a gentle kiss. “I knew the moment I saw you that I wanted you … like this.” He slipped a second finger in. Link arched his back off the bed and his moan raised in pitch and volume. “So good. Feels so good.” Link deliriously chanted. Rhett smiled at the pleasure painted across Link’s face. The pool of pre-come that collected under Link’s swollen cock finally overflowed and rand down his side. 

Rhett gave a teasing smirk, “I suppose my fingers are all you need. And I had so much more planned for you.”

“Wha–?” Rhett’s taunt had Link looking at him with glazed eyes, “Rhett, no. I–.”

“Calling me by my given name is punishable by death.” Rhett chucked. “Maybe you need to be disciplined.”

Rhett withdrew his fingers slowly. Link whined in protest, only able to babble incoherently as he attempted to object.

“I believe I have the perfect torture.” Rhett wiped the generous amounts of precome from Link and slicked up his aching cock. He then arranged Link’s legs over his shoulders and positioned his head at Link’s relaxed entrance.

Rhett eased his dick in slowly but assuredly until he was fully sheathed. Link had gone quiet. His face in a silent scream, his knees stiff and shaking. Rhett halted allowing Link to adjust to the new sensation. Rhett kissed and nuzzled his leg. “You are doing so well. Look at you taking all of me.” Link’s eyes rolled back in his head as he closed them, his legs relaxed. 

Rhett moved painstakingly slow in and out. Link had been very vocal while Rhett was working him open. But now he was quietly vocalizing a long, almost mournful moan. Rhett sustained this leisurely rocking of his hips. Link’s impossibly tight muscle was heavenly. The beautiful scene of his taut, lean body moving languidly below him was enchanting. This man, this simple farmer was wrapping himself around his heart.

After several minutes of lazy thrusts, Rhett noticed tears rolling down the sides of Link’s head. “Link, my dearest. What is it?” Rhett’s voice concerned.

“This. You. Nothing could feel better than this.” Link sobbed.

Rhett smiled. “Oh, sweet Link.” Rhett pushed the back of Link’s thighs forward, angling his hips. Rhett whipped his hips deep into his love. Link roared. Rhett thrust again and again. Link was wailing so loudly that one would surely think a murder was occurring in this quaint cottage. Rhett pounded into Link, moving to grip his hips for leverage. Link tried to ask, _“How are you doing this?”_ But only got to “How?” over and over. 

The brutal pace continued until Rhett could no longer stave off his building orgasm. Rhett reached to grasp Link’s neglected cock. At the mere grip of his fist, Link let out a long strangled scream. Somewhere a dog howled in reply. Strands of creamy come covered Link’s chest. After another thrust Rhett squeezed his eyes closed as his body shuddered with a rush of pleasure.

Link immediately collapsed, unconscious. Rhett eased out of his limp lover. He found a basin and cloth and gently cleansed the man of sweat, tears and seed. 

Rhett climbed back into the bed and snuggled close to the sated farmer. He drug a finger across Link’s forehead moving his hair from his eyes. He was met with ice blue irises peering up through long dark eyelashes.

“Are you okay?” Rhett offered a soft smile. Link nodded weakly, closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Rhett pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Rhett pressed his lips to Link’s head and spoke into his hair, “And they lived happily ever after.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Epilogue**

A rooster sounded the early morning alarm. Rhett opened his eyes taking a moment to reorient himself. When the events of the previous day and evening flooded back into his memory he grinned and looked to his side. Meeting him was Link’s gaping maw. The Prince was sure that he had never seen anything more adorable. Link’s head was on Rhett’s shoulder, his leg and arm draped over the Prince’s body.

Rhett curled his arm up and stroked Link’s hair. Link hummed and stretched, smacking his lips. He blinked open and saw Rhett looking at him with affection.

“Good morning.” Rhett murmured with sleep in his voice.

“Very good morning to you.” Link smiled and rubbed his eyes.

“How are you sure that vermin don’t curl up in your mouth as you sleep?” the Prince playfully asked.

“They must find a warm place to sleep as much as I.” Link genially punched at Rhett’s side.

“Oof! Attacking a royal. You will surely get the stocks!” Rhett maneuvered above Link holding his hands over his head. Rhett nibbled at Link’s neck and chest, lightly biting. Link was wiggling and snickering underneath. Just as Rhett entertained the thought of devouring his love, approaching hoofbeats captured his attention. The Prince pulled on his trousers and grabbed his sword. Link sat up in bed, his brows knit with worry.

“Wait here.” The prince sternly instructed. He eased the door open and slipped out.

Link immediately pulled his trousers on as well and pressed his ear to the door.

“... attack from the north … forces overwhelmed…” a familiar voice said.

“... will leave at once …” he heard Rhett respond.

Rhett returned and was met by Link’s questioning face. Rhett held each of Link’s biceps firmly and took a deep breath. “I must lead my troops into battle. I must go now.” Rhett’s voice was firm but wrapped with care.

Link turned from Rhett and rummaged through a chest pulling a short sword out. “Then let us fight!”

Rhett slowly pulled the sword from Link’s hand and set it aside. Rhett looked at Link, his heart bursting with pride. “I could never hold my attention in battle worried about your welfare.” Rhett grazed Link’s cheek with his palm.

Link’s lip quivered and his eyes welled up. “But I just found you.”

“And we will be together again. I swear by all that is holy.” Rhett spoke forcefully grabbing Link’s face in his large hands. The two looked over each other’s face, memorizing every detail then their lips collided. The kiss was desperate, fervent and punishing. Each trying to store up the other's taste and essence.

When they parted, gasping for air, the Prince gathered his robes quickly and made for the door. Link followed the Prince outside where Rhett mounted his steed held by Chase. The Prince yanked the horse to turn and sped away. And as unexpectedly as the Prince appeared, so did he leave.

Link stood in his yard listening to the sounds of the farm. He turned to walk back inside when he eyed a grey cat busy with cleaning himself. Link smiled and shook his head.

~ The End? ~

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr as Your-Borderline-Babe. Let me know what you think. I may do a series of bedtime stories.


End file.
